Memory
by ruthlesswolf
Summary: [Sometime you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory] BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK/BOYXBOY


**Title : Memory**

**Author : ruthlesswolf**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Fluff/AU**

**Length : Chapter**

**Main Cast :**

**EXO**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY**

**Chapter 1**

"Daehan, Mingguk, Manse, ayo kita pulang sekarang," seorang lelaki mungil memanggil ketiga adik kembarnya yang sedang asik menontoni roller coaster. Ketiganya terus merengek ingin mencoba wahana itu, tapi tentu saja, balita dibawah usia tidak akan pernah boleh mencobanya.

"Tapi hyung….." triplet yang tertua, Daehan, merengek pada hyungnya. "Daehannie ingin mencoba itu," dengan jari kecilnya, dia menunjuk ke arah roller coaster. Kedua saudaranya langsung ikut-ikutan menimpali, menyetujui hyung-nya itu.

"Tapi, kalian masih terlalu kecil, tidak boleh naik roller coaster," dengan sabar lelaki itu, Baekhyun, mencoba membujuk lagi ketiga bocah itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun keempat bocah kembar itu. Jadi, Baekhyun mengajak mereka bermain ke _amusement park_ untuk pertama kalinya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun menyesalinya, mereka langsung berubah dari tidak bisa diatur menjadi liar sepenuhnya. Dalam 4 jam saja, Baekhyun sudah bermandikan keringat, bajunya basah dan menempel dikulitnya membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana kalau itu saja?" Triplet yang kedua, Mingguk menunjuk salah satu wahana terbesar disana. Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Mingguk. _Ferris wheel_.

Baekhyun tertegun. Tanpa diinginkannya memori masa lalunya menghantamnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Baekhyun, mau ikut dengan kami ke _amusement park _tidak?" Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, duduk dengan santai diatas mejanya.

"Hah? Sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hmm…. Iya," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gugup.

"Biar kutebak, kau harusnya memberitahuku kemarin dan kau lupa." Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu sambil memutar bola matanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangatlah pelupa.

"Maafkan aku Baekkiee… aku lupa," Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mata bulatnya yang memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak marah Kyungie, tapi sepertinya aku tidak ikut saja. Banyak yang harus kulakukan di rumah."

"Baekk~~ kau harus ikut, aku belum ingin mati," Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya jika Baekhyun tidak pergi.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa mati? Apa hubungannya dengan aku pergi atau tidak?"

"Duhh, Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol yang menyuruhku mengajakmu. Dan sepertinya nyawaku akan habis ditangannya jika kau tidak datang."

Mendadak, pipi Baekhyun langsung bersemu merah. Kenapa lelaki tinggi itu ingin dia pergi? Well, bukannya Baekhyun tidak senang, bagaimanapun sudah sejak lama Baekhyun mengagumi sosok lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jadi? Kau pergi kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan dan memaksakan wajahnya kembali seperti biasanya, "Baiklah, untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu." Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kelas, sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menggodanya. Sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baekhyun," mendadak ada yang berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, menggelitikinya saat napas yang membisik menyentuh telinga dan lehernya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak berteriak kaget. "Ikut aku," lelaki tinggi itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari rombongan teman-teman mereka. Sebenarnya mereka semua sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol, dan mereka pura-pura tidak melihat, sesuai dengan rencana.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan, sampai-sampai dia takut Chanyeol dapat merasakan detak jantungnya dari genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun bahkan merasa seperti mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri dengan sangat jelas.

Ternyata Chanyeol mengajaknya ke salah satu wahana yang paling disukai Baekhyun, karena tidak menyeramkan ataupun kekanak-kanakan. _Ferris wheel_.

Setelah detak jantungnya mulai kembali normal, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol, menurunkan tatapannya, hingga mencapai tangannya yang masih digandeng erat oleh Chanyeol. Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa Chanyeol juga gugup, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol gemetar pelan. Dan perlahan, senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di paling depan antrian, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat lagi dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _ferris wheel_. Selama beberapa saat, hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka. Hingga saat posisi mereka sudah seperempat jalan, Chanyeol berdeham pelan.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memulai. "Aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana," ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mungkin bukanlah orang yang ter-romantis ataupun yang paling perhatian, tapi aku dapat menjamin apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya adalah jujur sepenuhnya dan berasal dari hatiku yang terdalam."

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya, " _I'm not perfect. I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid things, then take it all back. But put that all aside, and you'll never find a person who cares or loves you more than me._"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, ini seperti mimpi tergila yang menjadi kenyataan. Dan senyum Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, satu persatu air matanya menetes di pipinya, tapi senyum lebar menghiasi sisa wajahnya.

_Anyone can make you smile, many people can make you cry, but it takes someone really special to make you smile with tears in your eyes._

Dan Baekhyun yakin, pada saat itu, Chanyeol-lah _someone really special_ untuknya.

"Hei, Baekhyun, cobalah lihat kebawah," ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menoleh ke bawah, baru disadarinya _ferris wheel _ini berhenti tepat pada saat mereka berada pada posisi tertinggi. Dan apa yang dilihatnya dibawah, membuat air matanya turun bertambah deras.

Teman-temannya dibawah mengangkat semacam banner atau kain yang benar-benar panjang dan hanya bertuliskan dua kata, dua kata penuh arti, dua kata yang berhasil membuatnya menangis bertambah parah.

BE MINE?

Hanya itu, dan Baekhyun langsung menerjang Chanyeol, memeluknya erat hingga membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai _ferris wheel _itu, dengan Baekhyun menimpa Chanyeol. Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"So, what's your answer?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang tampak sempurna.

"You know the answer, dumbass." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"I know it, but I need you to say it."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi kemudian senyuman itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Yes, idiot. I'm yours."

Dan disanalah Chanyeol menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya. Ciuman yang manis dan tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan Baekhyun. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat di kedua sisi wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung…" Teriakan Manse menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Jawab Baekhyun setengah sadar.

"Kami ingin naik itu," katanya sambil menunjuk _ferris wheel_.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, tapi sesudah itu kita pulang ya?"

Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

Saat mereka baru saja akan masuk ke dalam_ ferris wheel _itu, seorang bocah perempuan berusia sekitar 5 tahun berlari cepat ke arah mereka.

"Tolong, tolong ahjussi pingsan, tolong akuu," teriak anak itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk anak itu dan menemukan ahjussi anak itu. Dan tebak saja betapa harinya bisa benar-benar semenyenangkan ini. Orang itu, ahjussi anak itu, adalah orang yang paling sering muncul dalam mimpi buruknya.

Park Chanyeol.

* * *

HAI READER-NIMMm~~

Reviewnya yak :**


End file.
